hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Quests
General High School Story is essentially about building a new school that welcomes everyone, but the game is more than just about building the school. Through playing quests that allow the story to develop, the player learns more about the students in their school. Questing Down the left hand side of the screen in the game is an icon with a red banner inside, if you click this button you can see all the quests available to you. Select a quest you want to start and press the green start button, you can also return to this screen when the quest is complete to collect your reward. Completing quests takes a certain amount of time that is detailed down the right hand side of the quest screen above the green 'START' button. When you complete a quest you get rewards, this can either be coins, a new classmate, rings, books or a mixture. This is also shown along with the duration of a quest on the right side. Getting New Quests Completing story quests is the only way a player can level up in the game. Rewards for story quests are generally XP, which is necessary to level up. There is a certain order story quests are always completed in, depending on what level a player is, and how far along that level they are. Story quests are always the quest shown at the top of the vertical list on the left side of the questing page. Different Types of Quests In the game, there are different types of quests you can complete. There are story quests, classmate help quests, seasonal quests and premium (time-sensitive) quests. List of Quests Story Quests Level 1: Tutorial Quests Level 2: Footbrawl Level 3: The First Party Level 4: The Party Girl Level 5: Homecoming Level 6: Mission Nerdpossible Level 7: School Overnight Level 8: The Mystery Level 9: The Mean Girl Level 10: The Show Must Go On Level 11: The Science Fair Level 12: The Final Challenge Level 13: The Wild Wes Level 14: The Gamer Girl, Heist School Story, The Showdown Level 15: School Carnival, Talent Show, The Cotillion, Pandora's Revenge Level 16: Soccer Sabotage, Art Festival, Placing Pandora, Country Club Caper Level 17: Pandora Revealed, Greek Holiday, Mock Trial, Presumed Guilty Level 18: Innovation Challenge, Clash of Companies, The Fundraiser, Cheer Camp Classmate Help Quests Julian: Anger Management Jock: The Iron Warrior Nishan: Dungeons and Dorkness Nerd: Greencoat Convention Payton: Party Animals Prep: Fashion Passion Mia: The Debutante Debacle Cheerleader: Bring The Cheer Sakura: Game Of Life Gamer: Game On Student Gov: Model Students Wallflower: Shy of the Beholder Autumn: The Art of Heart Artist: Portrait of an Artist Dancer: Step Up 2 Dance Filmmaker: Frightmare the 13th Musician: Atonement Tour Glee: Feel The Glee Band: Halftime Heroes DJ: Drop The Beat Wes: The Guitar Job Slacker: Dude, Where's My Card? Skater: Skate of Emergency Hipster: Hipster Hijinks Emo: Finding Emo Class Clown: Funny Business Vampire: Stake Out Homecoming: The Royal Treatment Time-Sensitive Quests Level 3: The Last Minute Birthday Party Level 5: The Perfect Prank Level 8: RoboZombiePocalypse Level 14: Truth or Dare Special Quests and Seasonal Quests The Closet, Ask Payton, Ask Payton Again, Just Dance-A-Thon, Luxury Lake House, Hope's Story Part I, Hope's Story Part II, Hope's Story Part III, Battle of the BandsCategory:Quests